bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Starved for Attention/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Starved for Attention. Transcript (The episode opens with LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack flying towards the Larrymobile, which is parked right next to the gazebo, then landing on the ground again, just as a crowd of people approaches them and start taking pictures of them. Junior Jetpack gladly absorbs the praise, while LarryBoy is tired and not in the mood for fame.) Carrot Reporter: LarryBoy! It's been a busy week for you and your sidekick! Junior Jetpack: My name's Junior Jet- Carrot Reporter: What's next? LarryBoy: (yawns) A nap, newsman. LarryBoy needs a nap. Let's ride, Junior Jetpack! Junior Jetpack: Uh, can't we stick around and soak up the praise a little longer? LarryBoy: We don't do it for praise. (LarryBoy gets into the Larrymobile, as does Junior Jetpack, though Junior Jetpack is still disappointed.) Junior Jetpack: Aw, man! (The Larrymobile drives away from the crowd after that. Scene switches to the Larrymobile arriving back at the LarryBoy Cave, as LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack get out.) LarryBoy: Whoo! What a week! I'm taking a nice long nap! Junior Jetpack: I'm gonna check to see if we got any fan mail. (Junior Jetpack goes over to the Larry Computer, when the chair turns around to reveal Beau Rockley sitting in it, surprising Junior Jetpack into falling backwards.) Beau: Hold that nap, you iconic, plunger-headed goldmine! LarryBoy: How did TV's Beau Rockley get in here? Bob: I let them in. Beau Rockley wants to make a TV show about your life! (Beau takes a cup of tea from the tray that Bob is holding and drinks it, before putting the cup back on the tray again.) Beau: That's right! My new TV show will feature LarryBoy's rip-roaring exploits for the masses to ingest through their hungry eyeballs! Oh my! Junior Jetpack: Oh, don't forget me! I'm rip-roaring! (Beau bumps Junior Jetpack aside and approaches LarryBoy.) Beau: What do you say, LB? Where do we start? How about a vignette? A featurette? An omelet? LarryBoy: I need a nap-ette. Beau: I just need you to sign here, here, here, here, here, initial here. (Beau looks down to see LarryBoy already asleep on the floor while holding a teddy bear. Junior Jetpack approaches Beau from behind.) Junior Jetpack: He's tired, but I'm not! (Junior Jetpack brings out a skateboard and starts riding it.) Junior Jetpack: See? (Junior Jetpack rides the skateboard around the LarryBoy Cave, while Beau is unimpressed. Beau then trips Junior Jetpack.) Beau: Whoops! Junior Jetpack: Whoa! (Junior Jetpack crashes to the ground after that.) Beau: Simmer down, tyke. LarryBoy's the only golden goose I'm gandering. Film him! (The cameraman films LarryBoy sleeping.) Beau: (Narrating) The hero catches Z's instead of bad guys, but does crime sleep? Oh no! (Scene switches to Motato's lair, where one Radish is watching the TV.) Radish: (laughing) (Motato and another Radish approaches the first Radish.) Motato: Marty! How dare you spend your time in front of the tube! You're supposed to be procuring the pickle juice so we can pickle the town's water supply! Marty: But the new Beau Rockley show, I can't miss it! Beau: Join me, Beau Rockley, for an exciting hour of TV gold, as I follow the world's most fascinating vegetable, LarryBoy! (Junior Jetpack appears in front of the camera.) Junior Jetpack: And me! Junior Jet- (The show is paused, thanks to the other Radish.) Radish # 1: Enough! There's a pickle potion to procure, you procrastinator! (Motato takes the remote from the Radish and turns it back on again.) Motato: LarryBoy's new TV show could use someone a little more infamous! Radish # 1: Like Garlock the Stink Wizard? Motato: Like me, me, me! They want TV gold, they'll need Motato! Marty: So, I can keep watching then? Motato: No, get the ultra-concentrated pickle juice potion, and prepare the plan! (spitting) (Scene switches to back at the LarryBoy Cave, where there's an alert.) LarryBoy: Whoa! (Mayor Archibald's image appears on the Larry Computer's screen.) Archibald: LarryBoy, someone has pickled the town water supply! Beau: Perfect! Roll camera! Cameraman: Rolling. LarryBoy: Who would perpetuate such pickly persecution?! Junior Jetpack: Couldn't be the Mad Pickler! He was put in prison! (Motato's image appears on the computer screen after that.) Motato: Ah, guess again, peabrain! Wanna stop me? Then come and get me! (The image disappears after that.) LarryBoy: Motato! I should have presumed! Prepare to be plungerized! Let's punch it! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack go to leave, though Junior Jetpack accidentally bumps into LarryBoy from behind, before the two leave, but not without Junior Jetpack striking a pose in front of Beau and his cameraman.) Beau: Give the man room, Carl! Cameraman: It's Harold. (Scene switches to in town, where several citizens are drinking water, but it's been pickled.) Carrot Man: What's the deal with that water?! Broccoli Man: I don't relish this moment! (The Larrymobile drives past, followed by Beau and Harold in their pink convertible.) Beau: Don't miss a thing, Harvey! This is prime-time TV gold! (The convertible drives ahead after that. Scene switches to the Larrymobile arriving in Motato's lair, before the convertible also arrives as well.) LarryBoy: Alright, Motato! (yawns) You've pickled your last pepper! Junior Jetpack: We can do this the easy way or the 'me-doing-amazing-moves' way! Beau: Our brave hero fearlessly enters the belly of the beast! Ready for anything! (The lights suddenly dim after that, before the camera pans over to reveal Motato and his Radishes.) Motato: Welcome, Larry-Boo and Junior Boring, and, hello, camera! (The Radishes approach Beau and Harold, as Marty takes the camera from Harold and focuses it on Motato.) Motato: Beau, you want 'mo' laughs and 'mo' action? Well, what you want is Motato! (chuckling) Watch this! Whoo! (singing) It's the Me Show It's the Me Show It's all me on your TV Every show on Me TV, Of course, is starring me as me I host the Morning And the Late Show The weather and the news Are you ready to rumble? It's me versus me, Exclusively on pay-per-view Junior: No one would ever watch that! Motato: (singing) I'm in a sitcom starring Every character you see Tune in to my soap opera And you'll see me kissing me Mwah! It's the Me Show It's the Me Show Please tune in And you'll agree You can't get enough Of this stuff It's me, me, me, me, me! (laughing) (Motato then puts a flower in his mouth as the song ends, then the TV screen goes to static and the test pattern. LarryBoy quickly rushes up to Motato after that.) LarryBoy: You've gone too far this time, Motato! Junior Jetpack: If anyone should be lining up the screen, it's me! (Junior Jetpack then starts flying around in the air.) Junior Jetpack: Corkscrew! (Junior Jetpack does a corkscrewing aerial move and hits Motato on the head. Motato then ducks as Junior Jetpack flies over him.) Junior Jetpack: Hamster head! Dead man's fall! (Junior Jetpack falls down and does a body slam on top of Motato, before flying back in the air again.) Junior Jetpack: Flapjack us all! Motato: Oh, put a lid on it! (Motato throws a garbage can lid that strikes Junior Jetpack, knocking him out of the air.) Motato: Here's some moves for you! Hit it! (The first Radish comes in before he starts playing music on the violin, which Motato starts tap-dancing to, before Junior Jetpack blows Motato and the Radish away.) Junior Jetpack: Tap-dancing? What year is this? Nine? Watch me break-dance! (Music starts playing on the radio, which Junior Jetpack starts break-dancing to, while Motato worms past him from behind.) Beau: You two do realize my show is not about either of you? It's about the spectaculicious LarryBoy! (Cut to LarryBoy looking unimpressed while standing next to the Larrymobile.) Beau: That is, as soon as he signs this stack of 600 documents. (Junior Jetpack and Motato are disappointed, before Beau approaches LarryBoy while carrying the stack of documents.) LarryBoy: No deal! I don't wanna be on TV! All you guys want is attention! I just want to get a nap! (LarryBoy hops into the Larrymobile.) Beau: But, what about my TV gold?! (Junior Jetpack flies into the Larrymobile next to LarryBoy after that.) Motato: Hey, don't forget! I pickled the town water supply! (chuckling) You still have to stop me! Beau: Yeah, you gotta stop him! LarryBoy: While you and Junior were fighting over the camera, I put de-picklizer down the drain. You'll be receiving a large fine for water vandalism. (The Larrymobile drives away after that.) Motato: Oh well, no LarryBoy show. Looks like Motato TV it is! Beau: No thanks. Villains are so last season. Over it! Let's go, Hank! Harold: It's Harold. (Motato is angry then falls over while crying, while the first Radish is playing sad music on the violin.) Radish # 1: I haven't seen him this upset since the ending of "Air Corgi, Fly Home". (Scene switches to the Larrymobile driving through town.) Junior Jetpack: I don't get it. You could have been famous and you turned it down. LarryBoy: All that attention? No thanks! Junior Jetpack: But, don't you love attention? LarryBoy: I don't need a bunch of people who don't know me calling me amazing to feel good. I know I'm loved by God, Bob, you... I have enough love to last a lifetime. Junior Jetpack: (scoffs) Yeah, but it's not the same as being loved by thousands of people. LarryBoy: That's not love, it's fame. Love and fame are not the same thing. (The Larrymobile arrives back in the LarryBoy Cave again, just as LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack get out.) LarryBoy: Finally, nap time! Think you can handle things while I mind my Z's? Junior Jetpack: Sure, I... I guess I can. LarryBoy: (yawns) I know you're disappointed, Junior, but we don't fight crime for fame. Junior Jetpack: Yeah, easy for you to say. You're the famous one. (Scene switches to Beau and Harold in the center of town.) Beau: We need a show, Kevin! Without a show, we're just two fools with no show. Harold: You don't think we could do anything with the potato and the kid? Oh, and my name is Harold. (Beau comes up with an idea.) Beau: Maybe, Corey. Just maybe. (Harold falls over in frustration after that. Scene switches to back at the LarryBoy Cave, where Junior Jetpack gets an alert on the Larry Computer, before Beau's image shows up on the screen.) Junior Jetpack: Beau Rockley?! Beau: That's right! We have a TV emergency! I was wrong! If America needs one face on the screen, it's Kid Rocket-Backpacky-Guy! Junior Jetpack: You mean Junior Jetpack? Beau: Yeah, whatever your name is. Come quick! The evil mustache potato has taken me hostage! Junior Jetpack: I'll wake up LarryBoy! Beau: Oh, let him sleep! It's your time to shine! You're my only hope, Juvenile Booster Bag! Junior Jetpack: I'll be right there! (Junior Jetpack takes off after that. Scene switches to Beau in the cage in Motato's lair.) Beau: Someone! Save me! I need a hero! Like, oh, I don't know, Junior Jetpack, to get me out of Motato's lair! Was that energetic enough? Are you getting my good side? And by my good side, I mean my outside? Harold: I'm pretty sure I'm recording your outside. (Junior Jetpack shows up in Motato's lair.) Junior Jetpack: I'm coming, Beau Rockley! Beau: Alec, here he comes! Harold: It's Harold! Junior Jetpack: Hold still, Beau Rockley! I'll just look around the cage to find a weakness and- (notices Harold standing to the side recording) Um, why is he filming us with that camera? Beau: Who? Him? Don't look at him, Junior Jetpack! Look at me! Look a little more concerned. Junior Jetpack: You got captured by Motato on purpose just to make a more exciting episode, didn't you? Beau: Guilty! And you talking right now is messing up the whole episode! Junior Jetpack: Beau, you're in danger! Beau: I'm in danger of getting cancelled before I get a third season pickup! Now, let's get back into character! (Motato suddenly shows up behind Junior Jetpack.) Junior Jetpack: Huh? Motato: Gotcha! In you go! (Junior Jetpack gets thrown into the cage with Beau, before the cage door slams shut after that.) Junior Jetpack: You let me out, Motato! (Motato then bumps Harold away, leaving the camera behind.) Motato: Gimme that! Now for the "Me Show", starring me! In this week's episode, I defeat Junior Jetpack. (Junior Jetpack glares angrily at the camera.) Motato: Oh, look how handsome I am in this close-up! (Motato suddenly gets hit by a banana peel.) Motato: What? LarryBoy: (Off-screen) You're not ready for a close-up! (Cut to LarryBoy airborne while holding two banana peels.) LarryBoy: I'm here to turn your scary show into a sitcom! Ha-ha! (LarryBoy throws the other two banana peels at Motato. Motato dodges the second banana peel, but when he dodges the third banana peel, he accidentally slips on the second banana peel, which causes him to crash off-screen. LarryBoy lands in front of the cage and opens it, freeing Junior Jetpack and Beau.) Beau: This is the greatest TV show in the history of tabloid entertainment, hosted by a talking broccoli! I love it! (Scene switches to everyone in town, before they look up to see LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack flying, while there is a close-up on Junior Jetpack.) Junior Jetpack: I sure am ashamed for being such a glory hog. Can you ever forgive me for putting us in danger just to get attention, LarryBoy? (Cut to a close-up on LarryBoy.) LarryBoy: You learned an important lesson today, Junior Jetpack. (Cut to Beau riding on Junior Jetpack and Harold riding on LarryBoy.) LarryBoy: Now, let's get these guys home! Beau: Keep that camera on me, Harold! Oh, wait! Where's our camera? Harold: We left it at Motato's lair! Beau: Junior Jetpack, turn this thing around! I gotta get that camera so we can make you famous! Junior Jetpack: No thanks, Beau! A crime fighter doesn't need fame or glory. We just need to do the right thing. Beau: But how will I get ratings if you do the right thing?! I command you to go back, Junior Jetpack! Are you listening to me?! (The screen irises out, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts